


I am still pissed off about this dream I had.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Homestar Runner, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon - Cartoon, Caught, Character Death, Doodles, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Dreams, Lucid Dreaming, Mind Control, Out of Body Experiences, Party, Partying, Plants, Plot Twists, Post-Apocalypse, Reality Bending, Stairs, Temporary Character Death, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: When you know that you are in a dream in every dream but you let it all just happen with little to no choice ever happening, how could you ever fear the nightmares again? And yes, I'M STILL PISSED OFF ABOUT MISSING THE PARTY.





	I am still pissed off about this dream I had.

So I was walking around the dream in this weird ass house. When I heard the Green Goblin, You know in the Harry Osborn get up. He was talking some dumb kind of ass SHIT, fucking bullshit villain plans. I didn't like this part of the dream so I decided to follow this partying line of children to the stairs. Some hotel guy wearing red velvet and black was handing out these folded papers. I took one and unfolded it. There's three rooms upstairs that look like the three rooms from house before I moved back. Each room had a different cartoon playing in it. Party supplies can be found along the stairs. I was hyped. I ran on the railing up the stairs and thought about which cartoon I would watch. It was Billy and Mandy because the last one I watched in a dream was awesome. I think that episode was in full anime and took place after the show ended, Mandy wore Grim's skull on her neck, she was exploring every hell from every mythology, and she had the reaper's weapon. That one ended with her remembering she was going to get milk. 

That's when I saw some glow sticks. There were more than just glow sticks, there was glowing everything. For some reason I didn't want Green Goblin to know where I was going so I took as many glowing things as I could hold to create a something to hide who I was. It was going terribly, for some reason I couldn't hold too many things and the line up the stairs was packed. Then I decided, FUCK this who cares if Osborn wants? There's a party going down, I'm in a FUCKING dream, and his plans won't work worth Shit. So I dance up the railing. That was fun. Still wanted to play an instrument while I danced with the packed stairway full of children.. I thought they were children. This was a party for some cartoons after all. Wait. SHIT. I'm not a child anymore, I can't be seen following a mass of kids into a room alone to watch cartoons. Somebody will think I'm some kind of creepy white van guy. Better go somewhere else to use my powers to turn into a kid. You know, because dreams can do that. 

I jumped into an arcade place. To make sure that I wasn't see I looked around. It was weird how the setting keeps changing when you dream. At first nobody else was there then bam! Some girl was making out with a Strong Bad body pillow on the pin ball machine. She was really going at it. So I walked over to the police lady and told her. The police lady and I walked back over there. The girl who really likes Strong Bad somehow talked me into walking over to her, then pulled a gun. She had the body pillow in one hand and the gun in the other. The police lady called over a police guy and told the girl to put the weapon down. 

I looked behind the police and Ben and May were there. They seemed worried. The girl handed me a gun and walked us both out of the arcade. I saw her run off, then dropped the gun. Today's dream fucking sucked eggs. I walked back into the arcade to tell Ben and May I was okay. But dream logic, I stepped into Osborn's lobby. There was people walking around. I decided fuck walking around, and shoot web. Now I saw it. The plants. Vines everywhere. Inside the people, making them walk. The plants covered everything. Harry appeared beside me as I figured this out. "Don't you think it's better this way?" I looked down, why am I in a red suit? I turned around to see him. Wait... I became spiderman, did I? Harry continues, going on about how he will rule the world then destroy everything on it's surface. Some trained goons walked in and pointed their weapons so I wouldn't bolt during the villain monolog. I jumped onto some vines and ran. Bullets hurt. I died. I woke up, I fell asleep again. There's a game over screen and a narrator. "No no no. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. You saved the day." I wake up in the dream. 

There's vines growing from my chest. I question the narrator. "Let me help you out. This is only the first level of the game after all. This is where the tutorial begins." The vines moved as this is said. I assume that the plants are the narrator or somehow video game logic was in play. I swing around, ignoring the tutorial because tutorials suck. I wanted to find Harry's office and hide there until he comes back. Afterwards, I would break character. Do something more anti heroes have rules against then heroes. I'd kill the Villain. After all, this was a dream. The world exists only to my thoughts and if I think I can. That will be. I get to his office. I crawl out a window. I'm stuck in a wavey glass box. I crawl back in. SHIT. He planned this out. There's footsteps. His voice coming near. Well done, I'm standing in the middle of the room in bright red. Hide behind the tissue paper certain. I couldn't see them but they saw me. Wake up. Sand for miles, rusty caged cities. People in rags walking to slaughter. The narrator was crying and panicking. I asked why. "We failed to save the world. We got the bad ending."

The goons from before circled me, they raised weapons. "To think this is what the whole wide earth looks like. Black oily skies with sand under. All because you failed to stop me." God fucking dammit Goblin. I was just trying to go to a party to watch cartoons. I'm not even the real Peter Parker! Why does everyone suddenly think I'm spiderman? Why did that girl dry hump a body pillow on the pin ball machine and take me hostage? Why am I in a video game? Y'all motherfuckers are complete damned bullshit! I didn't get long to complain about it because bullets kill me. The narrator tried to hope for the best, "We should return to the past after we die right?" I mcfucking wish! We're in the sandlot again. Everything sucks. I can't do anything about it anymore. I try to use my powers and someone will shoot me. I walk out, they'll shoot me. I know these things cause I died 3 times. I wake up to real life.


End file.
